


Ghost Town

by Hetalia1912



Series: Danger days au [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Never Close Our Eyes - Adam Lambert (Music Video), X Factor (Australia) RPF
Genre: Adam tries to take care of Isaiah and it leads to sex, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Improvised Sex Toys, Killjoys are mentioned, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Smut, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-SING, Sex with no love involved, Takes place after NCOE, Takes place before my killjoy group chat fic, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, again sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Isaiah recalls the last time he saw Adam.And the day he made best and worst decision of his life.





	Ghost Town

He really shouldn't have done it. 

But at the same time he's glad he did.

Because he would probably never get this chance again.

It was the last time he had seen Adam.

"You okay?"

He barely heard the words as he dropped to his knees and tears started to poor from his eyes.

He felt hands on his arms,he looked up a bit and Adam was looking him in eyes worry written across his face.

"Isaiah are you okay?"

Again he barley heard the question as tears clouded his vision.Isaiah didn't remember what he had started crying about but didn't seem to matter now.

He lifted his head up,pressed his lips against the older man's.....and kissed him.


End file.
